huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Lok Lambert
Lok Lambert is the main character of the Huntik television series. He is the son of legendary Seekers, Eathon and Sandra Lambert. He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal during season 1 and Drew Aaron in season 2 in the English version. Alessio Nissolino provides his voice in the original Italian. History Before the start of the series, Lok was blissfully unaware of the existence of magic and Titans. However, he often dreamed of going on an adventure and discovering what happened to his father. He had a crush on Sophie Casterwill for quite a while, being disappointed when he learned that she never noticed him, despite sitting behind her in history class the entire year, science class the year before, and math class the year before that. Despite being the son of a legendary Seeker, Lok was totally unaware of the magical world of Seekers and Titans until his teenage years, when a seemingly chance discovery of his father's secret journal put him on the Organization's radar. In no time, along with Sophie, Lok Lambert was sprinting around the city in search of answers and safety from the enemy Seekers. Those answers came to him in the form of Dante Vale, the Huntik Foundation's most renowned Seeker, who would become Lok's friend and mentor. Personality Lok was just a normal, fun-loving high school student, struggling to stay awake in his classes and wishing for a life of adventure. After finding his father's Amulets and becoming a Seeker, Lok puts his enthusiasm, intuition and natural talent to the test as he is introduced to Sophie Casterwill, Dante Vale, and the world of Seekers in Huntik. In love relationships, he has a crush on Sophie Casterwill, which has developed over their time together as a team. Both have shown feelings for each other, and are now in a sort of non-assumed relationship. Abilities ]] During his childhood, Lok gained an uncanny knack for puzzles through playing games with his father. Lok's puzzle skills include being able to solve a crossword puzzle in ninety seconds, whereas Sophie Casterwill was having difficulty working with the puzzle. Lok was initially slow at learning his Seeker abilities through research. Learning best while under fire, however, Lok has improved by leaps and bounds through experience in the field on his way to becoming a top Huntik Foundation Seeker. Through training and missions, Lok has risen quickly to become quite skilled at using magic as well as bonding with the Amulets of Titans. Since joining the Huntik Foundation, he has also trained with Sophie and Dante on various methods of combat including martial arts, and fencing. When these skills and his Amulets are not enough, Lok calls upon Cherit for wisdom and advice. Spells Utilized * Armorbrand * Augerfrost * Bladecall * Boltflare * Bristlevine * Bubblelift * Clatterbang * Darkfog * Dragonfist * Everfight * Farslip * Featherdrop * Hyperstride * Nimblefire * Overslam * Ropetrick * Raypulse * Rearview * Spidertouch * Stoneglove * Touchram Bonded Titans *Powerbonded Kipperin *Powerbonded Baselaird *Powerbonded Pendragon *Springer *Hoplite *Dendras *Raijin the Thunderbolt *Ironsquire *Medusa *Quetzalcoatl *Tao (Taken by the Professor) *Freelancer (Given by Dante; later given to Den) *Powerbonded Lindorm (Absorbed by Legion) *Arawn the Hunter *Triton Gallery Lok.jpg Lok Willblade.png|Lok wields the Willblade Lok Explorer.png|Lok as an adventurer Lok envokes Tao.jpg huntik-pictures-s1-gal6-09.jpg Lok.png Trivia *In first series trailer, Lok's name was originally Jason, and he had an Amulet that Lok would not have had at that time have yet. *Lok is pronounced lock, a device which can be thought of as similar to a puzzle. Lok is very adept at solving puzzles. *Aside from the first Casterwills, Lok ties with the Professor as having bonded with the most Legendary Titans at four. *Lok states in "The Bookshop Hunter" that he hates spiders. *Lok has similarities with both Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, like Ron, Lok has trouble focusing on studying, and like Harry, Lok has a pronounced noble streak. Category:Characters Category:Huntik Foundation Members Category:Seekers Category:Lambert Family